


Yellowstone - Passin' through

by MirandaForever



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: Action, Angst, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, KayceSmut, Love, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Smut, U.S. Navy SEALs, adult, past abuse issues referenced, yellowstone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaForever/pseuds/MirandaForever
Summary: A Yellowstone Fic-litKayce Dutton - ex NavySEAL is surprised by the arrival in town of a person he served with in Afghanistan. A brief encounter which adds complications to his life he doesn't need right now.A quick short story .
Relationships: Kacey Dutton / Amber Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Stranger in town

There's a groan. It fills the cold morning air. It's hers as she opens her eyes.

Choosing not to move, lying still due to the aching pain filling her head, she lays quiet. Her tongue brushing across her lips, she takes a deep breath of the musky damp air. Filling her dry mouth, mixing it with the sour taste of stale whiskey. Her breath merges with the left-over scent of sweat, sex, and ... horses.

" _Horses?!_ " She frowns.

Opening her eyes wide as she removes the hay strands poking out from the front of her messed up curls _Fuck!_ She listens, intently, to the quiet whinnying and snorting puffs of horses breathing. _Shit!_ She groans. Her eyes flicker, looking around desperately searching to pinpoint her exact location. Moving her arm, she knocks over the bottle of southern comfort stood at her side. The remaining contents spilling into the straw that covers the floor.

Taking another deep breath, she glances to her left, looking at the naked man, sitting hunched over. He's not moving. His head rested in his hands. His messy tangle of hair also laced with straw. The curve of his naked back, his strong shoulders, the muscles defining his tattoo-covered arms. "You okay?" she frowns continuing to stare as he fails to respond "Kaycee... I said, are you okay?" she sighs propping herself onto her elbow "What's wrong?"

He sits, silent. Words churning over and over in his head "Amber..." he hesitates as he says her name. A name, that long ago, he whispered with love. "there's somethin' I need ta tell ya..." he takes a breath then just says it "I'm married!"

" _Holy shit!_ " She takes a deep breath as the reality of their drink fueled passion hits home - it has consequences "And you never thought to say anything?"

"Never told ya I don't drink now either." he looks around over his shoulder and smiles.

"What?" she frowns, laughing wildly "Kaycee Dutton.... don't drink? Nope, sorry not buyin' that."

"Well, it's true. Not since I left the Navy... nothin'."

 _Fuck!_ She laughs dropping her head back down into the straw. 

He looks around, staring at her. Her naked breasts glistening in the early morning light, her nipples taut and peaked by the cold draught blowing across the open stable where they lay. "Stop laughin'!" he frowns as she continues to chuckle "Amber ...." he smiles, "I said stop laughin'" He shakes his head watching, her cherry stained lips, pouty and tempting. The smooth of her tanned skin and her long blonde hair all messy - she's turning him on, again."Well... that's truth. Not a drop, not 'til last night, anyways."

"So, what you sayin'? I'm a bad influence on you? That I made you drink." She frowns, gently touching his hand against his unclothed back, sliding it over his strong arm, the one that was snaked around her waist pulling her to him last night. The one that was holding her body tight against his when they fucked, here - in the lofty open air of the stables. Maybe it was the thrill of the being seen, being caught. The outdoorsy, yet so cozy atmosphere. Sheltered from the elements, the warm bodies of horses only meters away, while she laid happily in the arms of a man she once loved.

He lays back beside her, pulling her close. Again stroking her cheek with the back of his hand "You always were a bad influence from what I recall."

She smiles. Looking into the deep darkness of his soul-less eyes. Her own eyes have the same look - witnesses to the same horrors as his, or in her case, the after-effects.

What Kaycee's eyes had seen; often became the wounded casualties her eyes saw too. The ones, as a medic, she'd patched and fixed or the ones she couldn't and had instead covered with a body bag. It was at that field hospital, on the base, where these two pairs of eyes first crossed paths - until circumstances conspired and separated them. Now stars aligned and kismet beckoned her through his local town and once again the two sets of eyes were able to meet. 

Kaycee, and the wranglers, were in town - fighting. She smiles, it hadn't surprised her to see him fighting after some dispute and the bar erupted. She took leave of the testosterone and alcohol fueled fists flying, and went outside for some air and a cigarette. But as she looked up, there he was - _Kaycee Dutton, Navy Seal ... Cowboy!_

The rest that followed last night felt natural, as if it had never stopped -as if years hadn't separated them.

It started with beer and some wild talk of old times, of stories from a lifetime ago. Then mixing in whiskey chasers it finished with the bottle of golden liquid, now spilling out beside her, and passionate kisses.

In the bar Kaycee had been cautious - conscious of the eyes on them. The watching, prying stares from the large burly ranch hand, dressed all in black. Sat alone at the other side of the counter, all he did was stare out from under his wide-brimmed hat - watching them.

Amber had smiled to herself. On another given night, he might well have been the one she would have flirted her eyelashes at. He was attractive, and he'd caught her attention but not tonight - no tonight was all about the sailor who sat next to her on the stool at the bar.

"You wanna get out of here, go somewhere... somewhere more private?" he asked. His eyes continuing to focus as Rip watched them.

"Sure" she smiled teasingly, finishing up the glass of warm tasting whiskey.

It wasn't hard to slip away, after all, they'd both trained to get away from a watching enemy, and overzealous commanders. And outside, in the cool air, the alcohol took on a potent, devilish effect. Then, hiding around the side of the bar, leaned against the wall, they were transported back. Back to the sandy dust of a sun-baked military base. Back to an afternoon, where they'd found a shaded, secret place - away from prying eyes and had sex for the first time. The middle of a war zone and they found a quiet space for a moment of love.

Kaycee was a hero to her back then. But war had a price for heroes and they had to pay up. 

Now, here, his hand gently brushing the curls of hair back from her face, he apologizes "I'm sorry. I should have told ya, before we...."

" _Before we_... what?" she smiles "Before we fucked..." she hesitates, looking around at their surroundings. "In a barn full of stinkin' horses?"

"Hey, I'll have you know, horses don't stink!" he smiles dropping a kiss against her lips "Though I'll give ya... horse smell it's an acquired aroma,"

"Yeah, and one..." she sniffs him "we appear to drenched in." She laughs, stroking her hand on his arm "So that why we're in the barn - your wife gets the house?"

"No... I mean no, she's not in the house. She's not in the house, cos she's not here. We um... we don't live together right now,"

"Oh, so you're separated"

He hesitates, watching her eyes flicker as she questions him "Truth is... I don't rightly know what we are."

Hmm! She sighs softly "and this.. this was a mistake then?"

Again, he watches her face looking at the beauty laid beneath him. His jacket draped across her waist covering some of her modesty. "No Ma'am, this weren't no mistake" He smiles sliding his hand gently down over her breast teasing at her nipple, the rough of his thumb circling the soft delicate skin. Then his hand grazes over her stomach, pushing the fabric of his jacket off - uncovering her so that he can take in the full beauty of her naked body.

His hand continues further, stroking downwards, before placing its rough against her leg. Pulling and teasing as he parts her thighs. "Amber... you weren't never a mistake!

She smiles. The weight of his body is now touching against hers as they kiss. Wantonly pressing the need of his hardness between her legs. She can't take her eyes off him. " _Kaycee..._ " she whispers in his ear, so softly, so quietly, him groaning as he strains against her. His strong arms taking the pressure off, thrusting forward, - every sinew of her body filled with ecstasy.

She moans louder again, sinking herself deeper into the straw bed they're laid on. Grasping with her fingertips, raking his back, gripping and pulling against the toned cheeks of his butt. Holding him inside her, she wants this so much - wants him. She needs him.

Enjoying the moment of being lost in such a satisfying way she bends her knee, hooking it around his waist, while he continues to fuck her hard. Then letting go of a long breathless sigh her body's flushes, wet with pleasure as she rests. He moans. Groaning his needs into the crook of her neck, she can sense he's at the point of no return. Ready to cum - deep inside her body. But while her body physically interacts with his, her mind is elsewhere. Transported back to the days of hot, dirty, needy sex, they had in stolen moments at the base in the desert.

There's a noise. A cough and a loud conscious sniff and suddenly reality awakens them back into the world. Looking up they can see the two, tall, figures standing over them.  
The man in the black clothes, the same he wore last night, frowns."What the fuck is going on here?"

Kaycee closes his eyes, and with a loud heavy sigh, slides his body away from hers. Then gathering up his jacket, he does the gentlemanly thing and covers her over, hiding her nakedness from Rip's eyes.

The taller, older man, his father, speaks. "Kaycee, why don't you get your clothes on, then bring the lady for breakfast!"

"Oh, um..." she looks up embarrassed staring Kaycee in the face "I'm fine. I just need a ride back to town, I have a bus to catch anyways."

John stares he doesn't move. His eyes awkwardly looking over her, partially, naked body - laying on the floor of his stables. His youngest son, sat with his head in hands, not looking at him. "No... least Kaycee can do is offer you a shower and somethin' to eat -be a gentleman."

Rip smiles tipping his hat and before anything else is said he and John turn around and take their leave.

"You um... you really want some bar fly at your breakfast table, Sir?" he questions.

"That what she is, some bar fly?"

" I dunno. I guess. I mean, they were pretty wasted last night,"

"You saw them drinking at the bar?"

"Yeah, sure did! There waz a-a fight. You know, I just thought they'd left, after - gone their separate ways. Guess they didn't,"

 _Mmm hmmm! _ "Well now see... I'm kinda curious to know more. I wanna know what kinda woman can get Kayce drinkin' again?" He takes a breath as he and Rip stare at each other, "You notice the dog tags hangin' around her neck?"

"Yes Sir, sure did,"

 _ Hmmm _ "Get cook to set another place at the breakfast table, tell him we have a guest."

"Yes Sir. Oh, and Sir...." Rip smiles cheekily "was the dog tags _really_ the first thing you noticed about her?"

John laughs. A huge smile breaks across his face, "No Rip... what the hell do ya take me for. 'course the dog tags weren't the first thing I noticed!"


	2. Breakfast

"Kayce wait..." Amber frowns, stroking her hand gently against the side of his face, " we don't have to do this - breakfast. You could just take me to the bus station instead?"

"KAYCE..." they look to the door. The sound of John's voice, clear to hear in the bedroom, as he calls from the top of the stairs. "BREAKFAST ... IN FIFTEEN!"

"Shit..." Kayce sighs, turning back, looking at her "Look... " he drops a kiss on her lips " just come, have somethin' ta eat then I'll take ya. You gotta be hungry, right, after last night?" His face fills with a huge smile as he leans, level with where she's sat on the edge of the bed. Staring at her - wrapped in only a small towel, her hair still wet from the shower they took together. His eyes have a cheeky-glint, his hand fisting at her blonde locks.   
She smiles watching him, then grabbing tight, she pulls him down on the bed, on top of her.   
She meets with little resistance as she strokes her fingers along his bicep. Him naked - the wet droplets of water on his shoulders, glistening in the sunlight from the window.

"You know, I forgot how pretty you are." she laughs.

"Pretty? Me ... pretty? What the hell... Amber is that some dumb kinda compliment?" he smiles. Staring her in the eyes, he's desperate to read her thoughts but as always - he can't. All he can see is sadness mixed with longing. That longing is for him and it's the same needy want, that he has for her - to fuck again.

Unable to keep his hands off, the same as he couldn't in the shower. The minute they stepped under the water, lust-filled his groin and he had to have her. Forcing her back against the tiles, rocking his hips against her - filling her with his strength.   
There's something about the way she kisses that's filled with a long-lost want for him. And right now, he needs her way more than he needs breakfast. So forgetting about his waiting family gathered at the table. He pulls the towel from her body and buries his mouth against her breast.

She smiles.   
"Oh, so you want more, do you Pretty Boy?" she grins teasing.

Looking up, he nods but doesn't speak. Instead, it's his actions that are his reply. The roughness of his fingers now tempting at the soft wetness between her legs. "Kacey Dutton... I just showered.."

He nods, still silent, his eyes focused intently on her face. A smile fills his expression. "So you wanna get durty again?"

She closes her eyes as his thumb strokes firmly against her clit, the throb making her gasp. "Oh, yeah..." Groaning, her hand grabs at his head, forcing her lips against his. And while his tongue fills her mouth, the same as his cock did in the shower, greedily she kisses him  
Mmm... she moans, his hardness pushing inside her body. Filling and satisfying the lust she has for him. His hips powerfully grinding against hers. He grabs at her waist pulling her to the edge of the bed. Steadying himself, he holds her legs, forcing her thighs apart so he can push deeper inside her. She looks and feels so good as he opens his eyes, staring at her nakedness laid back against his bed. Her ample breasts jiggle as he continues to pound, and it's not long before he's ready to cum. The bed groaning and creaking beneath them. Her gripping and pulling at the covers as she steadies herself to his strength. Him stroking his hand over the soft of her breast, teasing her nipple between this thumb and finger. While she cries out to the pleasure.

"Shh.. " he laughs "Amber, you have to be quiet. My family's downstairs,"

"You know I can't...not with you!" she gasps louder as he grinds deep and just in the right place inside her. His fingers again finding and rubbing that sweet spot between her legs. "D-do that... oh, god ... yeah that's so good... Mmm... "she smiles with satisfaction.

He grins at what he's done to her. And leaning forward, his body over hers, his firm muscled chest brushes against her softness. His hand tangled in her hair, which is still damp from their shower. "I forgot how much I enjoyed doin' this with you!"

"Really... you forgot last night already?" she smiles. Closing her eyes, his fingers work that rough cowboy magic and she slips into the cloud of a sweet orgasm. The only thing she notices now, the warmth of his wet filling her before he collapses against her.

Both of them panting hard, hearts beating fast, their chests heaving in unison. As they smile, content, and relaxed on the bed.

"KAYCEE... WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN' UP THERE? GET DOWN HERE - BREAKFAST!!!" John smiles, shaking his head. He knows exactly what they're doing. The rhythmic creak of the bed giving them away. " Damn you, son..." he laughs " my eggs are gettin' cold"

~ # # ~

Taking a deep breath Amber grips his hand tight as nervous she enters the dining room. The large table is laden with every type of breakfast food she can imagine. And her eyes light up at the sheer quantity of food laid out before them.

Kaycee smiles. "You hungry?"

"Mm-hmm..." she nods, apprehensively, "yeah I seem to have worked up an appetite." she laughs.

He bites his lip resisting the urge to kiss her. He wouldn't be able to stop and the family, Jamie, and John are watching. "Mornin' " he nods to the pair of them.

Jamie looks at his watch. He's been sat here twenty minutes. Looking over the newspaper, as he lowers it, his mouth drops at the sight of their house guest. He sits up, adjusting himself and smiles. She's pretty, large breasts filling the vest top she's wearing. He frowns curiously, noticing the dog tags around her neck. he doesn't mention them, but he wants to ask. Wondering if they're Kayce's. And if they are, why would he give them to her? Because Jamie knows how precious Kayce is about stuff from his Navy days.

Feeling his eyes on her, Amber takes a breath, and Kayce squeezes her hand reassuringly. John sitting at the head of the table can feel their awkwardness and gesturing he offers her a seat.

She pulls the chair out, sitting down next to Kayce, then makes a grab for the large breakfast muffins.

John coughs "We're still waitin' on Beth, she went for a cigarette, we'd been waitin' for a while for you ta join us!"

"Oh, sorry..." she apologizes, taking a breath. Looking at Kayce this whole, sitting down to breakfast etiquette, making her anxious.

Kayce sighs then despite his dad's instruction he also grabs at the muffins. "I'm dun waitin' I'm starvin' let's eat!" he tucks in, and Amber smiles.

"Sure go ahead" John frowns as stares at the pair of them. Something about Kayce is different, he actually has an air of happiness. Since Monica moved out, hell no, since way before that. He hasn't seen his youngest son so relaxed - it's nice.

Jamie huffs, folding his paper. He'd been waiting too, but he knew better than to start without Kayce here. He's intrigued by their guest. "By the way... good morning, I'm Jamie, Kayce's older brother."

"Oh yeah cool..." she smiles "sure I've heard about you before. I uh... I'm Amber. I-I'm.. "she takes a breath looking at Kayce, not sure what he wants her to introduce herself as.

" _Fuck-friend_...." comes the reply from the doorway behind them.

Kaycee smiles. Jamie shakes his head in despair and John frowns, "BETH... language please at the breakfast table!" he berates her manners.

"Sorry, Daddy... " She grins kissing his cheek "So... Kayce has a new playmate. And you are?" She frowns, looking over the dark-haired woman. The ample cleavage which is filling the zipped hoodie of Kayce's she's wearing. The freshly washed, just-fucked look on her face. Beth recognizes it as she takes her place at the table and smiles. "Beth... Dutton Kayce's...."

"Kayce's sister ... I know," Amber grins "Pleased to meet you at long last. I'm Amber, Kayce's... friend"

Beth smiles, watching as the woman with wet hair gives her an intense stare that throws her off balance. So does the prettiness and infectious smile. "So, Kayce... what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much... " he grins stuffing more food in his mouth, he's ravenous," I thought I'd have a go at breakin' that colt today. After I take Amber to the bus station."

"She's leavin'?" John frowns, leaning back in his chair "Quick stopover, was it?

"Uh yeah, pretty much." she sighs, not sure how much information to divulge.

"So you're not stayin' locally? More just passin' through?"

"Pretty much..." she repeats again "I uh... I'm doin' a bit of a bus tour, stoppin' off visitin' old friends. I forgot that Kayce lived out this way, 'til we... we met up last night." she smiles, looking Kayce in the eyes.

John nods, taking it all in. He doesn't say much. "Well, why don't I get Rip to drive ya?"

"Rip?" she frowns confused, looking to Kayce for an answer.

"Oh no Dad, it's fine I can take her. It's no problem, and besides, it'll give us some more time alone before she heads back."

"Yeah, well... no! No see, I got somethin' I need ya to do for me this mornin', so I'll get Rip ta take your friend."

Beth feels uncomfortable. Something about Amber alerts her senses. She has a bad feeling about the sudden arrival of the old friend into Kayce's life. Also the thought of the pretty blonde alone with Rip - it doesn't sit well with her. She rubs at the ache in her neck as she fidgets in her seat. "Daddy, if Kayce wants to take her then..."

"I just said Rip would take her! Damn it, please don't argue with me!"

"Dad... I said would do it and I'll do whatever you wan' me ta do when I get back!"

"Dammit boy!" John hits his hand down sharply, on the table, the jolt makes Jamie lookup. He and Beth frown, exchanging concerned glances.

"Daddy, is everythin' okay?" Beth frowns.

John focuses on his youngest son, "Do you have a problem with what I said, Kayce?"

Kayce bides his time before answering. Calming himself he can see the usual, demanding anger in his father's face. "No sir! No, that'll be just fine. Rip can take her."

Amber looks down. John's sudden aggression makes her uncomfortable. The rapidness with which he went from friendly inviting, to make it clear she's not wanted here. It worries her and she can feel the anxiety of a panic attack coming on. She sighs trying to stay calm and catch her breath. "If I could be excused " she sighs "I need to use the bathroom then I'll get my things and be ready to go!"

"Amber wait... " Kayce frowns, getting up from his seat. He glares at John. " What the hell'd you do that for? I could easily 'uv taken her"

"Yeah, I know, but... I don't want that. I want you to do as you're told. Trust me, Kayce, it's for the best."

"For the best? What the hell's that supposed to mean. Best for who?"

"Best for you, son... always want what's best for you."

"Yeah well, chasin' my friends away ... don't see how that's the best thing. Now if you'll excuse me, but I need to check she's okay!" he gets up and hurries away.

Beth and Jamie both frown. Beth's studying the look of concern on her father's face. "Alright Daddy, what the hell's goin' on?"

"I dunno Beth but somethin' don't feel right. I mean, we don't know a damn thing about that girl. Where she came from, what she does... why she's here? And I can't have a bad influence like that around Kayce right now,"

"A bad influence?" Jamie frowns, "How so? I thought she seemed okay?"

"You would! But someone who can get Kayce drinkin', on her first night here... that, that is not a person I want around him right now."

"Alright..." Beth sighs, " leave it with me, I'll see what I can find out. And you're right Daddy, get Rip to take her, it'll be for the best. But, just one thing I will say. Seems to me she was makin' him happy and well, it's not often I've seen him the way he was this morning - smile on his face." As she gets up from the table Beth picks a grape from the fruit bowl, popping it in her mouth, before she brushes a kiss her father's cheek. " Just be careful Daddy, you know how temperamental Kayce can get!"

"Hmm... "John places his napkin down and leans back in the chair. He and Jamie exchange glances before John gets up, "I'm gonna find Rip... sooner she's gone the happier, I'll be!"


End file.
